<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends... Sort Of by thenerdyindividual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995483">Friends... Sort Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual'>thenerdyindividual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotp, Exes, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt leaves Yennefer and Jaskier alone while he goes on a hunt. Sounds like a recipe for disaster, and chances are they'll kill each other. In the end, it is much worse. They become drinking buddies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends... Sort Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts">anarchycox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My dearest friend anarchycox has had a really shitty week, so I wanted to write something silly to cheer her up! Hope you like it babe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier shifts awkwardly in his seat, and takes another sip of his mead. In the seat opposite, Yennefer doesn’t seem any more pleased by the situation they find themselves in. They’ve been avoiding eye contact with each other since Geralt left, and that was when the sun was high in the sky. Darkness has since fallen over Yen’s pavilion.</p><p>Neither of them are sure why they’re still sitting together. Jaskier blames it on the comfort of routine. They’ve been sheltering with Yen for two weeks, and Geralt had insisted on meals together because it was pointless to carry trays all over the place when they could all just eat together. Jaskier blames that mentality on the fact that all the witchers eat together in Kaer Morhen.</p><p>A cold breeze blows through the sitting room, and a couple of the candles gutter out. Even in the half light, Jaskier can see Yen shiver.</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she says hotly and stands up, “This is ridiculous. We’ve been sitting here trying to freeze each other out for ages. I’m starting a fire.”</p><p>She crouches in front of the fireplace, and strikes a flint. A few sparks jump out, illuminating her nose, and the purple of her eyes, but no fire catches. She curses under her breath, and tries again without any success.</p><p>“It’s not working.” She snaps.</p><p>“Why don’t you just… you know?” Jaskier asks, wiggling his fingers to indicate magic.</p><p>“The battle against Nilfgaard drained me. I can’t access chaos as easily as I used to.” Yennefer explains, and shoots Jaskier a poisonous look for making her admit to being weak.</p><p>Jaskier sighs, and joins her next to the grate. He holds out his hand for the flint.</p><p>“Here,” he says tiredly, “Let me.”</p><p>“It used to work first time when I did it by hand.” Yen complains, but moves to give Jaskier access to the wood.</p><p>“Yes well, you’re probably out of practice.”</p><p>Yennefer stands up, and brushes a tiny bit of soot off of her immaculate silver dress. Jaskier can feel her gaze on the back of his neck, but resolutely ignores it. He gets a fire going, and when he straightens up, Yennefer s still watching him, hands on hips.</p><p>“Jaskier? Can I give you a bit of advice?”</p><p>“You’re going to tell me whether or not I say yes. So let me take another sip of my drink before I have to listen to whatever it is you’re about to tell me.”</p><p>He returns, and picks up his mug from the table. He doesn’t so much as sip at his mead, as chug half of the contents in one go. He gestures for Yen to continue.</p><p>“I know how intense a… relationship with Geralt can be,” she says carefully, “And I don’t want you to feel like I’m intruding.”</p><p>“I’m not threatened by you,” Jaskier says with a glare, “If that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Good.” Yen says firmly, and chugs a good portion of her wine as well, “Because I’m not interested in picking up where we left off.”</p><p>“No?” Jaskier demands, and it’s his turn to place his hands on his hips, “Then what were you doing with the big sad eyes, and the ‘Oh Geralt. Ciri will be safe with me here. Please come stay’? What else were you intending?”</p><p>“I was just trying to adjust my life. You know I’ve always wanted to be a mother, and I adore Ciri, but I knew Geralt would refuse to leave her. This kills two birds with one stone.”</p><p>“The thing is, when you met it was because he saved you from a djinn. No wonder the witcher life was a bit too much for you.” Jaskier sneers.</p><p>He can feel himself being cruel, and he knows it’s misplaced. Yen has been solely focused on Ciri since they arrived. Still, there’s something about her that gets under her skin. Maybe it’s the agelessness, or the fact that she’s terrifyingly attractive. Or maybe it’s because she had Geralt’s heart before he did. No matter what it is though, being around her makes him feel like he’s back at school. Like he’s still trying to impress Valdo Marx with his music, and being met with nothing but ridicule. </p><p>He knows Geralt wants them to get along, for his and Ciri’s sake. It doesn’t mean they need to be happy about it.</p><p>“The witcher life was <i>not</i> too much for me,” Yen shouts, “I’ve seen things you wouldn’t believe!”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Jaskier challenges, voice meeting Yen’s in volume, “Try me!”</p><p>“A Striogi!”</p><p>“I’ve met elves.”</p><p>“A swarm of Cikivacs!”</p><p>“Please, I helped him kill a Selkimore!”</p><p>“I met a Kikimora!”</p><p>“Destroyed a nest!”</p><p>“The Baba Yaga!” Yennefer shouts, and Jaskier takes a step back.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Yen’s face splits into a grin, and she covers her mouth with both hands as she starts to laugh. Jaskier grins too.</p><p>“Listen to us. The only time I ever fell out with my friends at Oxenfurt was over lovers, and here we are fighting over Geralt.”</p><p>Yen shakes her head, amusement clear in her face, and sits back down on the green velvet chair she vacated in order to start the fire. Jaskier returns to his own seat as well, and cradles his mug between his hands.</p><p>“With you,” he says and offers Yen a small hopeful work, “Did he ever answer your questions with a grunt, and when you didn’t understand he was somehow the frustrated one?”</p><p>“All the time.” Yen says with a grin, and takes a sip of her wine, “Does he still stroke bits of Roach?”</p><p>“Yes!” Jaskier answers with a grin, “And you stand there wondering if you should ask if they want to be left alone!”</p><p>Yen chokes a bit on her wine, bursting into laughter. Her eyes crinkle up in the corners, and she’s smiling in a way that isn’t ironic, or sarcastic for once. It’s infectious. Jaskier is laughing so hard that a bit of mead splashes onto his hand, and his stomach aches from it.</p><p>The sitting room door swings open, and Geralt strides in, covered in guts as usual. Just the sight of him is enough to send both of them into another laughing fit. Geralt stands in the doorway, looking entirely caught out.</p><p>“What?” he grunts.</p><p>That draws another cackle from Yen, and Jaskier can’t bite his lip hard enough to stop his own laughter from leaking out of his grin. It is just too perfect, Geralt grunting after they just complained about his tendency to grunt.</p><p>Jaskier turns to look at Yen who is wiping tears from her eyes, “Did I ever tell you the full story about how he ended up with Ciri as his child surprise?”</p><p>“No!” Yen answers gleefully at the same time Geralt grumbles an indignant, “Damn it Jaskier!”</p><p>It becomes a tradition of sorts after that. Whenever they stay with Yen, and Geralt goes off on a hunt, they tuck Ciri into bed, then Jaskier joins Yen in the sitting room. She drinks wine. He drinks mead. They both share stories of Geralt being an absolute fool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want more Witcher? Visit my tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thenerdyindividual</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>